The Rouge Chronicles: Born Again, Unfortunately
by Catrouge19
Summary: it starts off with the main character, cat, who has just awakened from the dead and runs into her old fiance', sam winchester. she is also a hunter who finds herself in some trouble, and finds some more information she didn't know about herself.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of Many books from my series, The Rouge Chronicles based on a somewhat different format from supernatural. we don't get to meet the boys today, but this is a little introduction to my main character, Cat. please enjoy and review if at all possible!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own supernatural or any of it's characters.**

**I Do own Cat, she's all mine.**

**Born Again, Unfortunately**

**-I-**

My name is Catherine Rouge, but they call me Cat. I'm seventeen years old. You might think I'm just another misfit teenager, right? Wrong, I am far from normal.

I died almost four years ago with a fiancé named Sam. We were gonna get married and I had just became pregnant. We were in love when I died. I'm still not sure what killed me, but I know where I went afterwards.

Downstairs in hell is the place I was for almost four hundred years, since time is different down there. They offered me a deal to come back and take care of a demon they wanted gone. Of course, I took it and they forbade me to find Sam. I had only one year to find the demon and kill her.

I have a secret too. They sent me back as a vampire, to give me extra abilities to find the demon. I even have fake parents, they're not humans either. They're actually gods; my guardians. Their names are Bob and Martha, out of all the names in the world. But to be honest they're kinda weird in the sense that they've taken the human thing way too far. They play bridge with the Smiths every Tuesday. It's agonizing.

Today is my eighth month on earth, and my _second _eighteenth birthday. The day I have to go back is coming soon and living without Sam is becoming harder and harder. I know Sam is probably with his brother, Dean, hunting.

They're not strangers to trouble and they know their way around the graveyard, hunting everything from werewolves and vampires, to ghosts and witches. Even things I've never even heard of.

And on top of it all, I have to go to school. I don't bother with home work because I figured I'm not going to be here long enough to win the Nobel Prize. As far as everyone else is concerned I'm invisible. No one pays attention to me and to be quiet honest I'm glad. Except for a teacher Ms. Bailey, she hates me and I'm almost positive she's out to get me.

She has this evil stare that she looks at you with. Those pale grey blue eyes piercing yours. You try and look away and but you know she's still there giving you that evil, evil stare.

The bell rings and I realize it's 3rd period. _Crap_. Social Studies with none other than Ms. Bailey.

I hope there's a sub today. And for the rest of the school year.

Just then she appeared out of nowhere making me jump, "holy shh-"

I caught myself and she gave me a look.

"watch your language, ms. Rouge."

As I stood there looking at her I could've sworn Ms. Bailey is older than Jesus. She's got bags full of wrinkles and I think she had the spinach wrap for lunch.

I made a face and she looked at me, "did you finish your work?"

_Crap_, I forgot. I was too busy finding the demon.

I shook my head and stammered, "I was in the ER all last night."

she looked at me, "please, Ms. Rouge. I know a lie when I hear one. I wasn't born yesterday."

_you got that right._

I looked at her, "you have to make some kind of exception."

" not doing your work will cost you Ms. Rouge. Detention."

Ms. Bailey started writing me a detention pass and I looked at her,

"you can't do this. This is wrong."

She handed it to me and I sighed, taking it from her.

I mumbled under my breath as I walked out the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Some Swearing and Violence**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**

**-II-**

_Well, this sucks_, I thought to myself.

I set the pass on the teachers desk and looked back at the rest of the room.

some made-out in the back, some slept on the desks, and unbelievably some were smoking.

I looked over at one and she looked back at me with an evil look.

I looked away and then started walking down an isle.

I was walking when Penny stuck out her foot and tripped me. I landed on my chest and grimaced as everyone else started laughing.

She watched me get up off the ground and laughed, "Walk much?"

I got up and gave her a look,

"watch where you put that foot of yours, _Penny_."

"you threatening me, rouge?"

"I don't know, does your mom still work on the corner to get your meds?"

she stood up and looked down at me,

"you better watch that mouth of yours."

"oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?"

She got in my face again and looked down at me,

"you think you're cute, don't you!"

"you're gonna think I'm cute when I'm beating the hell out of you, Bitch."

Just then the whole class started yelling Fight! Fight! Fight!

she looked back at me and shook her head,

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Rouge."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

The closer she got to me, the more I could smell the blood pumping in the veins through her neck.

_What a good day to miss lunch_.

I could feel sweat start to form and my hands shook.

She smiled, "you're looking pretty nervous, rouge."

one kid stood up and looked at us, "fight already!"

Penny threw a punch at me. I dodged it and grabbed her arm, slamming her face down on the table and holding her down.

"try to hit me again and I'll break your goddamn arm."

she looked back and then kicked me in my knee, making me let go of her. She got back up and punched me in the face. I fell over the desk and blood dripped from my nose onto the desk.

I held my nose and started feeling the fangs grow; the smell of blood being enough.

I got up and hurried out of the class room, ignoring the urge to get back up and knock out her teeth.

I wiped the blood from my nose and leaned up against the locker, feeling my heart beating rapidly. I pulled out a small silver bottle and poured the contents in my mouth, the blood slithering down my throat to control the burning urge to feed. I put it away and leaned against the cold locker trying to calm down. My heart rate slowly went down.

I was okay.

But now Penny hates me. _Awesome. _


	3. Chapter 3

**-III-**

I got off the school bus;

Penny and her minions started walking towards me.

I hurried off in the other direction, trying to avoid them.

They eventually got in front of me and blocked my way.

I stopped and Penny looked at me,

"What's wrong? Did I make you cry, rouge?"

Her minions started laughing and I scoffed and pushed through them.

Penny pushed me and I fell on my knees.

_Alright, that's it_.

She looked down at me, "Come on Rouge, get up."

I dropped my backpack and swung my leg around and tripped her. She fell back and I climbed on top of her, punching her left and right. I stopped long enough for her to grab me by the hair. She head-butted me and pushed me off her. I gathered myself and got up, penny waiting for me to get to my feet.

I finally got to my feet and penny swung at me. I ducked and kneed her in the stomach. I let go of her and stepped back to take a breath. She straightened up and I spun around and kicked her in the face. She landed face first and was knocked unconscious.

I stood over her,

"Mess with me again, lezbo."

Then the crowd laughed and nodded,

"Hey, that's good."

They crowded around us and started chanting,

"Lezbo! Lezbo! Lezbo!"

Penny still wouldn't get up.

_Maybe I really hurt her_.

I went to check when two security guards came and started dragging me away.

I struggled to break free and looked back,

"Hey! Watch it! This jacket is new."

They continued to drag me away to the principals' office. They finally let go of me and put me in a chair.

"Hey mister, you're paying to get me new jeans that you so kindly dragged all over the floor."

I dusted off my jeans and Mr. Griffith gave me a look.

I looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Insubordination, tardiness, detention and now this."

"She started it."

He raised his eyebrows,

"Penny made you call Ms. Bailey a bitch."

I paused then nodded, "yeah, let's go with that."

He shook his head and got out a pink pad of paper.

I leaned in to see what he was writing,

"What's that for?"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to suspend you for twenty days."

"What? Twenty days?"

Wait. If I'm suspended, then that means no school. If I have no school, more time for hunting.

I stopped, "Why not Three months?"

He looked up from his desk,

"Three months?"

"Yeah, I mean I did injure a student. Not to mention what I called Ms. Bailey. I really think I deserve this punishment."

"If you prefer three months then, I guess that's what I'll give you."

"Thank you! I mean- aww…" I said; making the best sad face I could manage.

He tore the page from the notepad and handed it to me.

I got up, "see ya later."

He watched me as I walked out,

"She's up to something."

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the front door.

"Already?" said Bob looking over his news paper.

Martha walked out of the kitchen,

"Why, it's only twelve o' clock. You should be at school."

I walked in pausing,

"Yeah, about that. They suspended me for three months because I kicked some girl's ass…"

"You're supposed to be keeping a low profile." said Bob.

"I know, but it's kinda hard when some bitch is giving you a hard time." I said.

"Well, if you don't have school any more then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do some hunting." said Bob as he put a pipe in his mouth.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We've tracked the demon you've been searching for." said Martha.

I stopped and looked back at her, "you found her? Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"You were at school, dear. I didn't want to bother you and your studies." she said.

I sighed and then bob looked back at me,

"You better get going if you want any of your mom's meatloaf."

I made a face and got up and went upstairs to get ready.

"Who eats meatloaf?" I mumbled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**-IV-**

I pulled up to the house and popped the trunk. I got out and went around back to grab a gun. I loaded it and walked up the pathway to the front door. I was about to kick it down when I noticed it had already been knocked down. Somebody was already here, or is still here. I carefully walked into the house and noticed some people were in the living room. I hid behind the wall and looked through the glass into the living room. There were two people lying on the ground, I figured they were already dead. Then there was one woman in the middle of the room holding up two guys with her mind. That's definitely a demon, and a powerful one.

I looked closer at the guys she was holding up and froze. I looked at them realizing who they were.

"Sam… Dean."

I turned back and shut my eyes, trying to hold back the tears starting to come on. I gathered myself and let out a breath, finally deciding that I'd act like I forgot him. I remembered the deal and looked back at Sam one last time, tears forming in my eyes again. I wiped my eyes and then heard the walls creak and Sam and Dean grimace in pain. I looked back and saw her pushing them into the wall.

I got my gun ready and walked out and shot at her. As the bullet was streaming towards her she turned around and stopped the bullet in its tracks.

I put down the gun, "oh no."

Sam looked at me and I could see the shock on his face.

"I don't think so."

The demon waved her hand and I looked at her and smirked,

"that doesn't seem to work on me."

I quickly put away the gun and threw a dagger at her. she waved her hand and the dagger flew in a different direction. It flew and stuck into the wall right near Dean's leg.

He looked at her, "what are you aimin for?"

She smiled, "Is that all you got?"

"Please, I'm just warming up."

She went to wave her hand again and I stopped her, punching her in the face. She fell back and felt her nose, blood dripping down her lip. I stood there and began to smile.

She got back up and was about to hit me when I grabbed her arm. She retaliated by grabbing me and flipping me over her shoulder. I landed on the coffee table as it shattered. She reached down and threw me into the china cabinet. I hit the ground with a thud and grimaced.

I heard creaking and opened my eyes and realized the cabinet was going to fall on me. Before I could do anything the whole cabinet crashed over me. The glass broke all around me and stabbed into my arm. I put my hand over my mouth and muffled the scream.

I rolled over and realized I was trapped under here. All of a sudden I heard the wall start to crack and creak again. I put my arms up and began to slowly lift the heavy cabinet off me. I stopped again and shut my eyes, remembering the look on Sam's face.

I lifted it again and it creaked. I was able to see a small crack of the outside. I hurried out the small crack and the cabinet fell back to the ground again.

A girl in the corner looked at me and I put my finger over my mouth and shushed her. She nodded and I got out the knife.

The demon looked back at the cabinet and I saw Sam looking at me.

I looked back at the demon and snuck up behind her. I got the knife ready in my hand and grabbed her shoulder. I stabbed the knife into her back and twisted it, her whole body started flashing and sparking. I pulled out the knife and her body dropped to the ground.

I let out a breath and looked down, "See you back in Hell. Bitch."

I went over and then Sam and Dean behind me also dropped to the ground. I looked back and watched them groan and moan. I turned back around and put away the knife.

Going over to the girl, I looked at her, "You're safe now. Go home, and… get some chocolate. It helps."

She nodded and I let her leave. I watched her hurry out the back door and heard something behind me. I turned around and Dean slammed me against the wall and pinned me, holding a knife up to my neck.

Sam stood up too and Dean looked at me, "This has got to be the stupidest thing you've done. You didn't think I wouldn't find you, Bitch? Find out what you've done?"

I swallowed,

"This is the thanks I get for saving your ass?"

"What are you doing here." said Sam.

I looked at him then back at Dean.

"I just came to find the demon."

"No, you knew we were gonna be here. Why are you really here?"

"I told you, I'm here for the demon."

"Stop it, I know what you did. You set us up last time, it almost killed us. You almost killed me!"

I looked at him and shook my head,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He pressed the knife tighter and I shut my eyes.

He looked at me, "Tell the truth. I know you're a demon and all, but if you value your life you'll tell the real truth."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about or who you think I am, but I just came for the demon. I don't know what you're talking about."

I looked over at Sam and Dean looked at me.

"If you can't tell the truth, then I'm done with you."

I continued to look at Sam, images of him flashing in my head. I tried to hold back the tears as I looked at him. It had been so long.

Dean took away the knife and was about to stab me when Sam looked at me then stopped him,

"Wait…"

Dean looked back at him and Sam looked at me with sudden shock on his face, "Stop. It's not her, it's- she's-"

Dean looked at him and shook his head, "Sam, don't-"

"It's her, Dean. It's Cat. Cat, she's back."

Dean stopped and looked back at me and I looked at him.

"It's true. I'm cat, just; please don't do anything to hurt me."

He studied me for a moment and then stopped, letting go of me and I looked from him back to Sam.

Just then Sam came and hugged me, holding onto me tightly.

I stopped and then shut my eyes, remembering that I couldn't get attached.

"It's nice to meet you too." I forced out.

Sam stopped and then let go of me, looking back at me, "What'd you say?"

Dean looked at him then said, "Sam, wait. Something's not right."

He let go of me and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Dean looked back at me, "Do you remember anything?"

I paused, "Remember what?"

"You don't remember who I am?"

I stopped and then shook my head, "No."

I wanted to say I did; I didn't want to hurt him. Dean looked at me and then away and Sam looked at me, the shock was written all over his face. And I could tell in his eyes that he was hurt.

I started feeling guilty then looked at him, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me and then said, "I'm Sam. This, is my older brother, Dean."

Dean looked back at me and attempted to smile, "Hi."

I smiled back at him, "Hi."

I looked at Sam and saw the hurt in his eyes. But I knew he'd be even more hurt if I told him the truth. I had to leave before anything else happened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

I turned around and started walking away when I heard Sam, "Wait."

I stopped and then looked back at him.

"You're bleeding. Why don't you come with us. Get it fixed," said Sam, his eyes pleading me silently.

I looked down at my bleeding arm then Dean looked at me, "The least you could do is let us help you. Since you helped us."

I stopped then looked back and nodded.

"Sure. I guess it couldn't hurt."

Dean smiled, "Let me get the car around."

I stopped and then looked back, "Oh. I, uh… My car's out front."

Dean looked at me, "You have a car?"

I nodded and then got out my keys, "Well, my rental."

We both got outside and Dean saw my car and smiled.

"Wow. That sucks."

"Like I said, it's a rental."


	5. Chapter 5

**-V-**

Sam finished wrapping up my arm and Dean came and handed me a beer.

I took it and looked at him, "You know, I'm only eighteen."

He shrugged, "You worked for it."

I smiled and then Dean pulled up a chair, "Tell me what you've been doing."

I looked back and then shrugged, "You know. The usual. Hunting things, Saving people. Crappy motels and diner-food. You know what it's like."

"All by yourself?"

I nodded, "For a while."

Sam stood up and started putting away the first aid.

I looked back and then Dean said, "How long have you been around."

I looked back and then said, "About a year. I just, woke up. Found my way around eventually."

Sam looked back and then stopped.

He looked at me and then said, "Did you remember anything at all? When you first came back?"

I looked at him and then shook my head, "Not at first. After a while I remembered my name. but, that was about it. Then, some of it started coming back to me. I just; not all of it… so far."

Sam looked back and then went to put the kit away.

I watched him and then Dean looked at me, "You know, you were a part of this family before you went."

I looked back and he said, "You met him in high school, and then from then on it was like you two were soul mates."

I looked at him and decided to play along.

"Me and Sam?"

He nodded and then said, "He's tried to move on the past four years, but he still hasn't quiet got over it yet. You and him were gonna get married."

I nodded and then looked back down.

I checked my watch and then looked back, "You know, it's starting to get late. I better go."

He looked at me, "Really? You haven't even opened your beer."

I shook my head, "I live pretty far away. And, I have to be somewhere in the morning."

He nodded and then stood up, handing me back my jacket, "Here you go."

I took it and smiled, "Thanks. For everything."

He nodded and then said, "Drive safe."

I nodded and then looked back where Sam went.

I stopped and then looked back at Sam, "Tell him I said thanks for helping me. And that, I'm sorry."

He looked at me and then nodded," okay."

The next day I was driving home from school, a box of my things in my locker sat in the seat next to me. I drove and then felt a small twinge in my arm, making me think of sam again. I felt so guilty about not telling him anything. I pulled up to the house and came inside.

" I'm home."

I was about to walk up the stairs when Martha came out, "Wait, dear."

I looked back and She looked at me, "What's the matter, dear?"

I looked at her and then shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just- tired."

She looked at me and then nodded, "Alright."

I went back and trudged up to my room. I tossed my bag and then fell back on my bed. I remembered Sam and then shut my eyes, tears falling down my face. I wiped them away and then rolled over.

I looked up at the ceiling, "What am I supposed to do…"

I laid there for a moment and then sat back up, "Wait a minute…"

I got back up and then got my cell phone. I stopped and then shook my head, "No, he got a new phone."

I set down my phone again and then sighed. I wiped my face again and then looked up. I looked back and saw the silver tin filled with blood. I took it and then opened it, pouring it all in my mouth. I drank it all and then set down the tin again. I wiped my mouth and then looked down at the tin. I shook my head and then said, "I can't live like this."

It was then that I decided, tonight I would go to Sam and tell him everything. Even if it meant breaking the deal, I didn't care. I couldn't live without him.


	6. Chapter 6

**-VI-**

I stood at the door waiting after I knocked.

Sam sat on the couch and looked up, hearing the knocking again. He got up and went over to the door and opened it, seeing me standing in the doorway.

I looked up at him and he stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you."

He looked at me then nodded, "Sure. Uh, come in."

He stepped back and I walked in.

Sam shut the door and looked back at me, "What brings you here so late?"

I looked back and said, "There's something I really need to tell you."

He looked at me and then I said, "I do remember."

He stopped and looked at me, "What?"

" I remember. Everything. I remember you. I remember the day we met and how you proposed to me when you were in college. The pergola in the park on valentine's day. All of it."

He looked at me then I looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He shook his head and then wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight. We both held onto each other and then I smelled something.

Sam stopped and then looked at me, "So, it's really you."

I smiled and nodded and we kissed.

I stopped and smelled the same irresistible scent.

I stopped and then looked at him, "What is that? It- it smells…"

I looked back down at his hand and then saw blood on his finger.

I froze, "What happened to your finger."

"It's just a paper cut. I'm fine."

I stopped and then let go of him, stepping away.

He looked at me, now more worried.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and then the smell started making the fangs grow. My vision went in and out and I could feel myself turning into one. I looked down and he came closer to me, "Cat."

The smell grew stronger and I looked back at him and laid my hand on his neck, feeling the blood pump in his neck.

I shook my head, "I can't…"

He looked at me, "What's wrong."

I lost control for a minute and then kissed him again, the taste of him making the hunger grow stronger. I stopped and then let go of him, going back again and shaking my head.

"Sam… go."

He looked at me, "Cat, what's wrong?"

I lost control again and looked back at him, barring my teeth,

"This is what's wrong!"

My fangs started to grow again and Sam stopped and started backing away.

"You. You're not Cat, you're a vampire."

I looked at him and then shook my head, trying to get back control again and getting to my knees and holding my head.

I looked back at him, "You have to go."

He stopped and then went back, grabbing a gun from one of the jacket pockets and pointing it at me.

I stopped and looked at him, "What are you doing."

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

Just then Dean came down the steps and looked at Sam, "What's the noise-"

He saw me kneeling near the table as Sam pointed the gun at me.

He looked back at Sam, "Sammy, what are you doing."

I looked back at Dean, "Dean, please. Get him out of here."

He looked back and Sam looked at Dean, "She's not Cat. She's a vampire."

I stood up again and then Dean looked at Sam, "She's not a vampire."

"That's not Cat. It never was to begin with." said Sam.

Dean looked back at me and I looked back at him, "Dean, please. Go."

Dean saw me and stopped, "You are a vampire."

Sam shook his head, "It was never you to begin with. I- I can't believe I would be so _stupid_ to actually think you were Cat."

I looked at him and stepped closer, "I _am_ Cat. I never said I wasn't."

He pulled back the trigger and I stopped and looked at him, "Sam."

Dean looked at me, "Step back, or I swear to god I'll shoot."

I looked at him and then back at Sam, "Please. It's me, somewhere behind this."

Sam shook his head, "You're not Cat. Okay, the real Cat died a long time ago. I just need to accept that she's not coming back."

Tears started forming in his eyes and he said, "She's never coming back."

I looked at him, "You have to believe it's me."

Dean looked at me, "Give him one reason why he should."

I looked at him and then said, "Because Sam made a promise."

Sam stopped and looked at me, "What are you talking about."

I looked at him and said, "That night. You promised to me that you'd never give up. You told me you were gonna love me forever and ever."

He stopped and looked at me, remembering the night I died.

Dean glanced back to Sam and looked at him, "Sammy. Don't listen to her, she'll try to get inside your head."

I looked at Sam and then said, "You promised me, Sam. You said you'd never forget me. You forgot me, and now you're gonna kill me. Sam, I know you know it's me. I just, have this monster inside me. And I don't wanna hurt you."

He looked at me and then shook his head, "No."

I looked at him and shook my head as tears began to form, "Do you even love me anymore?"

Tears formed in Sam's eyes and he looked at me, "I still love _her_. I never stopped."

I looked at him, "Please. I know, I'm a vampire. But it's not my fault. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Dean stopped and looked at me, "What you mean? How long have you been a vampire?"

I looked back and said, "I came back on September 9th, of 2009. I woke up, and I was hungry."

Sam looked at me, "_You_ did that. You drank all that blood, and you killed all those people?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I was scared and hungry. I didn't know what else to do."

He looked at me and then said, "You didn't come look for me? I- I could've helped you. We all could've."

I shook my head, "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

Sam stopped and then looked back, putting down the gun. Dean looked back and then put down his gun too.

He looked back at me and a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. But, please. At least, lock me in a room. Tie me up, I don't care. I don't wanna hurt you."


	7. Chapter 7

**-VII-**

Dean got finished tying me to the chair a few hours later. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just… I'm not sure what you would've done."

He shook his head and looked away, "I'm not gonna do anything."

He shook his head and looked back, "I _can't_ do anything. You're really Cat. And you're a vampire too, I just… I don't wanna hurt you, but everything in me is telling me to kill you."

I looked back down and then he looked back at me.

"How long were you planning to keep this from us?"

I looked back and said, "September. That's when I have to go back."

He stopped and looked at me, "Go back where?"

I looked at him and then said, "Hell."

He looked back at me and I said, "I'm only supposed to be here for a year. They had a special plan for me, to send me back to get the demon and then go back. I wasn't supposed to find you."

"You made a deal? You come back for a year and be a vampire to get the witch, and then you go back downstairs?"

I nodded and he shook his head and looked away.

"I don't know what to say."

another tear fell from my face.

"I had to. I had to get out. I- this wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know I'd find you."

"He was finally happy again. Almost four years and he was finally moving on."

Another tear fell and I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

He looked back down and then stopped.

"You don't know what it's like down there. I had to get out-"

"You weren't supposed to be down there."

I looked down and he looked back at me, "Why were you in hell in the first place? How did you get there?"

"I died. That's where I went. Time is different there. I was there for almost four hundred years, I was down there being tortured. I saw a way to get out and see Sam and I took it. I didn't know what else they would do to me."

He looked at me and then said, "Before, when you were with Sam. You didn't make a deal, did you?"

I shook my head," no. I could never do that to Sam. I loved him. We were gonna get married, and I was pregnant."

He nodded, "I know. But, you weren't supposed to die. You shouldn't have gone to hell."

"What are you saying? You think- something killed me?"

He looked at me, "Cat, who offered you the deal?"

I looked at him and then said, "Her name was Diana. She would always come and tell me about Sam. How he was miserable. That was torture enough. Something told me, she had something to do with me dying. That's the only way she would know so much about me."

He looked at me and then said, "A demon killed you. she took you as a bounty."

I shook my head, "What do you mean, a bounty?"

"That means you're important. Someone wants your soul."

He hurried up out of the chair and up the stairs, "Stay there!"

I looked down at the ropes and yelled back, "Do I have a choice?"

Dean went into the upstairs room and found Sam on his laptop.

"Sam, there's something you should know. There's a bounty on her, that means people are gonna start coming to kill her."

Sam looked back and nodded, "I know. I heard you guys."

Dean looked at him, "You eavesdropped?"

Sam opened his laptop and showed the security cameras, "I have the whole house under surveillance."

He shut it again and then Dean looked at him, "When was this done?"

Sam swiveled back in the chair to turn to Dean and said, "8th grade."

Dean looked at him and shook his head, "Never mind. So, you know she has to be back due September."

Sam shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. I thought you couldn't make deals to get out of hell. That's why they call it eternal death."

Dean shook his head, "There's something fishy about the whole thing, Sam. Why she would even have a bounty on her soul in the first place is beyond me."

I sat in the chair and sighed. Just then I heard someone knock on the door. I stopped and looked over, "Hello?"

Sam stopped and then said, "Have you ever noticed that she never gets sick? Not once in her whole life. And… she doesn't shave _at all_."

Dean stopped him, "Whoa, dude. Don't you think you're getting kinda personal?"

Sam shook his head, "No. I just- It's _weird_."

I heard the knock again and then looked back at the ropes, trying to wiggle free.

" I mean, she can eat all she wants and never gain a pound. How fast she told me she developed. What little girl hits puberty at 8?"

Dean shrugged, "It's called a fast metabolism."

Sam looked at him, "No it's not."

I struggled to break free and then felt something go up my arm. I looked back and didn't see anything. I heard the knock again and looked back, "Hold on a minute!"

The rope started getting loose and I could move my hands again. I pulled my hands back and then felt the rope go around my neck.

Sam looked at him, "Well, how do you explain that she's never even had… well, you know. A…"

Dean looked at him and then said, "Spit it out."

Sam looked at him and then said, "You know, what _all_ girls go through."

Dean raised his eyebrows and then looked at him, "Are you trying to say that she never once had her… well, monthly?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Not once. _Ever_. And- and, she gets these moments, where, she just _knows_ things. Things that I can't explain."

Dean shook his head, "How many other things do I not know about Cat?"

Sam looked at him," I can't explain it, but it's like… I don't know. She's just, got these things about her that make her different. And she heals faster than anyone I've ever seen before."

Just then there was a scream downstairs and Dean stopped, looking back,

"Cat."

Sam glanced at the laptop and saw Cat struggling across the floor as the rope dragged her ankle back.

I clung to the carpet and screamed, trying to pull myself away, "Sam!"

I felt it pull me back and then I turned on my back and felt the rope wrap around my neck. I pulled on the rope and it started going up the wall to the ceiling fan. It got tighter around my neck and I pulled on it, yelling for Sam.

Dean tried opening the door and failed. He looked at it and then let go, "What the-"

Sam looked at him and pushed him out of the way, trying to open it.

Dean looked at him, "You don't have a lock on your door."

Sam struggled to open the door, "I _know_."

Just then the rope pulled me up off my feet and the rope got tighter around my neck as I choked. I pulled on the rope with my hands but it kept getting tighter as I dangled from the ceiling fan. I choked and coughed and heard banging and yelling on the door upstairs. I coughed again and choked as I tried breathing in air. I kicked my legs trying to get down and choked and gasped for air as the rope constricted my throat. It got tighter again and I shut my eyes, coughing and gasping. I started feeling everything fade, as the whole room got quiet. My hands hung from the rope around my neck and my legs dropped, my whole body dangling from the fan.

Dean finally stopped on the door, "Wait. Stop. Do you hear that?"

Sam stopped too and then froze, trying to open the door again, "Cat!"

Dean stopped him and looked back into the room, "Wait."

He stepped back and then looked at Sam, "Move."

He went and kicked the door open, the door swinging around and banging into the wall.

Sam rushed out and Dean followed after. Sam hurried down the steps and saw Cat hanging from the fan.

"Cat!"

Dean hurried and got out his knife. Sam went around and Dean came with his knife, "Catch her when she falls."

Dean started sawing at the rope with the knife. It finally broke and Cat fell into Sam's arms. He laid her down and started getting the rope off from her neck, as she laid there unconscious.

Sam looked back to Cat and shook her, "Come on, Cat. Breathe. Cat, come on… Come on."

I laid in his arms feeling the faint movement as Sam shook me. I started regaining consciousness and then gasped for air. I started coughing and panting and Sam helped me sit up, "Cat, you'll be okay. I promise. You'll be okay."

I sucked in the air and coughed and coughed, holding my throat.

Dean stood back up and looked back at the rope and then up at the ceiling fan, "How in the blue hell did you get up there."

Sam looked back up, "Didn't you tie her to the chair."

Dean looked back, "That's what I mean. Those knots were solid."

I breathed heavily in and out, shaking from the loss of air.

Sam stopped and then looked back at me, "What happened."

I struggled to Catch my breath and panted," I- I, I don't know. I- I just, there, wa- knocking, on the door. I, I-"

Dean looked at me, "Knocking on the door? What do you mean, just a few minutes ago?"

I nodded, "The rope, untied itself, and, it started going around my neck and then, it all came loose and pulled my foot out of the chair. And, then it wrapped around my neck, and up the wall and around the fan, and pulled me, so I couldn't touch the ground. I- I couldn't breathe."

Sam nodded and looked at me, "You're okay now, just breathe. That's all you gotta do is breathe."

Dean took a seat in the chair and looked at Sam, "We have to get to that graveyard."

Sam looked back at him, "When? Tonight?"

Dean nodded, "If we don't, there's no telling who is gonna try to kill her next."

I looked back at him, "You mean with the bounty? Somebody wants to kill me?"

He nodded, "That's why we're gonna go to the graveyard."

I looked at him, "What's at the graveyard?"

Dean looked at me, "You'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

**-VIII-**

We arrived at the graveyard and Dean stopped the car.

I looked at him, "Okay, I'm here. Now, _why_ are we here?"

Dean got out and so did Sam.

I sighed and got out of the car, following them, "Dean!"

He looked back, "We needed you at the crossroads. That's the only way he'll come."

"Who?"

Sam went around and opened the trunk, not saying a word.

I looked back at Dean, "Who are you trying to summon?"

Dean went back to the car and stopped and looked at me, "The one in charge of your deal. We're gonna call it off."

He went back to the trunk and I followed him, "Wait, you're gonna send me back? No. You- you can't send me back."

Dean stopped and then looked back at me, "You'll only have to be there for a little while. We'll find another way to get you back, I promise."

He went around with the shovel and tears started forming in my eyes.

I shook my head, "No."

He looked back at me and I shook my head, crying, "No, you can't send me back. Please. You Don't know what it's like down there."

He looked at me and shook his head, "I'm sorry."

I cried and looked at him, "Please. Please, don't make me go back."

Sam stopped and then looked back at Dean, "We can't do this, Dean."

Dean looked back at him, "We have no other choice. How else do you expect her to come back normally."

Sam shut the trunk and went over to him, "I don't care if she's normal or not. If we send her back early, there's a chance she'll never get out again. We can't risk it, Dean."

"You want her to be a vampire for the rest of her life?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't care, we can't send her back. If we do, then she won't come back at all. And I'd rather have her here as a vampire than not have her at all."

"Just, trust me. We'll get her back."

"How do you know that?"

"You're not making this easy, Sam."

"Just tell me how you think this is all gonna work out." said Sam, raising his voice now.

Dean sighed and looked away, then looking back, "Sammy, if you really love her that much, then I'll take her place down there for you. You'll get her back, when I make a deal."

Sam stopped and looked at him, "What? No. No, I'm not gonna have you make a deal."

"I know you love her, Sammy. I'd be doing you a favor."

"Well, don't! You can't make a deal. I won't let you."

Dean looked at him, "You won't let me? Well, how the hell else do you expect her to come back!"

"We can't break the deal!"

Dean looked at him and Sam said, "We'll make him change the deal. So she can stay and never leave."

Dean looked at him, "Come on, Sammy. Be realistic. When do you think you're gonna bargain with a demon and win."

Sam stopped and then looked down, pulling out a gun.

He looked back up and said, "With this."

Dean stopped and looked at him, "You got the colt back and didn't tell me?"

"I can use this to save her. So _let me _save her."

Dean looked at him and then shook his head, "Fine. Go be the hero."

He went back then headed back to the car.

I looked at him and Dean looked back at me, "You're not going back. You're staying here, for good."

He opened the door of the car and got in.

Sam stopped and looked back at him, "Dean, don't leave. We need you too."

Dean ignored him and started the car.

Sam shook his head and went over," Dean!"

Dean stopped and opened the car door, "What do you want from me!"

"Dean! Please, stay." I said.

He stopped and looked back and I said, "I'm sorry. I gave him the gun. Just, please. Don't be mad at him. Stay. Please."

He looked at me, "That's the gun you killed the demon with?"

I nodded and then he looked at me and sighed, looking back down at the ground.

He looked back at Sam and said, "What do you need me to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**-IX-**

Dean put a small bottle in the small box and I looked at him.

"So, who do you think is gonna show up?"

He shook his head and looked back at me, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"Are you sure the plan is gonna work?"

He stopped and then looked back at me and nodded, "Yeah… I do."

He went back to the box and I looked at him, studying his face and realized he wasn't telling the truth.

He looked back at Sam, "You find a picture yet?"

Sam ran through a box full of pictures and then found one of himself and Cat. He took it and stopped, looking at it for a few minutes. He took it and then ripped it in half, so it was only Cat smiling in her half of the picture. He put back the pictures in the glove compartment and shut it, getting out of the car.

He brought the picture to Dean and said, "This is the only one I could find."

Dean looked at him and then took it, putting it in the box and shutting the box. Dean stood up from the hood and went to the middle of the crossroads. He stooped down and put the box in the hole, covering it again with the gravel.

Sam looked back at me, "Stand near Dean at all times, okay?"

I nodded and he looked at me, "No matter how scary it gets, I want you to stay with him. He's the only one who can protect you."

I looked at him and then said, "I'm not the same Cat I was before. I don't scare easy and I can protect myself."

He looked at me and then nodded, "I know. But, I still want to know you're safe. So, please. Stay with Dean."

I nodded and he did too.

Dean stood up again in the crossroads and looked back at Sam. Sam took the cue to go to the center and then I stopped him. He looked back and I looked at him, "There's something I need to say."

He turned back and I ran my hand up his neck and got up and kissed him. As he kissed me he stopped and held me, kissing me back.

I stopped and looked at him, "No matter how tough I get, I'll still always love you. I promise."

"I'm sorry. About earlier. I, I didn't know what to do."

I looked at him and smiled, "I forgive you."

Dean came back over and looked at us both, "I hate to break you guys up, but the demon's gonna show up any time now."

I looked back at Sam and Sam looked at me, "You're not going anywhere, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Okay."

He gave me one last kiss and just then the wind started blowing and the trees swayed as dark clouds filled the sky.

I looked back up at the sky and Dean looked back at Sam, "Get out there."

I heard thunder and then lightning struck something in the background and it started pouring rain. Sam pulled out the gun and went to the middle. The rain drenched me and I pulled my jacket closer to me.

Dean looked back and said, "Stay close, okay?"

I nodded and looked back at the crossroads, watching Sam as he looked from road to road in search of the demon. Then out of now where a man appeared behind Sam.

"Sam!"

Dean shushed me and the demon looked back at me, Sam turning around and seeing the demon too.

He held up the gun at the demon and it looked back at me, "You called."

I stared back at him and he smiled with an evil glimmer in his eyes, his voice calm and cold, "Well, don't be shy now, child. You can call me Aeros."

Sam looked back at him, "I believe you're looking for me."

He stopped and looked back at Sam, "I don't believe _your_ picture was in the box, now was it?"

"It's about her deal. I was hoping we could come to an agreement on something."

Aeros looked at him and smiled, "Oh. You wanted to negotiate her deal, huh? Well, I'm afraid it's already been written. There's a contract that must not be broken."

He was about to leave when Sam pulled back the trigger.

"We can do this two ways. My way, or the hard way. You let her live and I might not empty this gun into your skull."

Aeros stopped and looked back, seeing the gun that Sam was holding.

He stopped and looked at him, "How did you get that."

"I don't think that concerns you."

"The girl gave it to you, didn't she?"

Sam stopped and glanced back at me then to Aeros again.

Aeros stopped and smiled, "That's not the original, is it? Certainly not the one we gave dear Cat here."

"Can you break the contract or not?"

Aeros smiled, "_Can_ I? yes. But _will_ I, now that's an entirely different question."

Sam pulled back the trigger and a bullet went off into Aeros' head. Aeros froze and fell to the ground.

Dean stopped and looked back at him, "Sam."

Sam stopped, realizing what he had just done.

Dean looked at him, "What did you do?"

Just then Aeros started sitting back up. The hole in his forehead started closing up," ow."

He got back up and looked at Sam, his expression now deadly," that _really_ hurt."

He threw his hand toward me and I felt a shockwave of pain go through my body, making me fall to my knees and cry out in pain.

Sam stopped and looked back and Aeros looked back at Sam, "You really shouldn't try to be such a hero, _Sam_."

He stepped closer and waved his hand again, making my body collapse to the floor as I writhed in pain.

Dean got down next to me and then looked up at Sam, "Sam, get out of there!"

Aeros looked back at Dean and waved his hand, making him fly back and hit his head on a tombstone and knocking him out.

Sam stopped and Aeros looked back at him, "You're gonna have to learn sooner or later, Sam. There are some things you can't change."

He threw his hand at me again and I writhed in pain, letting out a cry. Tears stung my eyes and I looked back at Sam, "Sam."

Aeros looked back at me and my body was forced up against the ground, my arms spread across. He waved his hand and I cried out in pain and Sam looked back at him, "Stop it!"

Aeros looked back at him and waved his hand, making Sam fly back and hit the ground. The gun flew out of his hand and he shut his eyes and grimaced.

Aeros stepped closer to him and looked down at him, "You wanted to break the contract? Fine. Deals off."

Sam looked at him in disbelief and Aeros said, "_Now_, she dies tonight."

He looked back at me and waved his hand, my heart crushing. I cried out in pain and Sam looked back at me, "No!"

Aeros looked back at Sam, "See you in hell."

He disappeared and my body went limp as blood poured out the side of my mouth. Sam hurried up off the ground and rushed to me, "Cat!"

He held me in his arms and looked at me, "Cat, no. No, no, no. come on, Cat."

He shook me gently and looked at me as he wiped the blood from my mouth, tears started to form in his eyes, "Cat. Cat, come on. Please, get up. Please."

I laid there limp and lifeless in his arms and Sam began to cry, "No. No, come on, Cat. No, please."

He held me close and Dean woke back up and stood up. He walked closer to the car and saw Sam crying over my lifeless body, the rain pouring over both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**-X-**

I opened my eyes and felt excruciating pain. I breathed in heavily and looked around for Sam, "Sam… Sam!"

I looked at down at myself and saw that I was crucified; nailed to a splintering wooden cross. A crown of thorns lay on my head, blood dripped down my face.

"Welcome back to Hell." said Aeros.

I looked at him, "You have to bring me back. I can't be here."

"That's not the way it works, love. The deal was, you go back for one year and then come back. You couldn't have expected to stay up there forever. It's not natural, you're supposed to be dead."

"But someone killed me. It wasn't my time to go. Someone collected a bounty on me!"

He stopped and then looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"They told me everything. They told me the truth. I'm not supposed to be here and you and I both know that."

"No. you died and you came to hell, just like everyone else."

"You know there was a bounty over me. I heard those hell hounds. I know one of your demons killed me! There's something you want from me!"

"I'll admit, you're not like the others. But you can't go back. You can't."

"You have to!"

Just then a glowing white fog filled the room and went circling around us. They slowly turned into forms and for a moment I thought I saw wings. Two landed by me and one in front of Aeros.

"What is this?" yelled Aeros.

Then they appeared next to me, they looked like angels. They had on white robes but they didn't have any wings.

The one standing next to me looked up at me, "It's alright we're here to save you. My name is Sauris and this is my brother Cleto. We are angels of the lord."

I looked at him, "You're an angel?"

There was an angel standing in front of Aeros.

"You broke the contract. Catherine Rouge's soul is no longer yours."

"What! No! I didn't do anything!"

Sauris saw me looking at the other angel, "That is our sister, Saraph. She is also an angel of the lord."

"Catherine's time was not up just yet. You took her early, not to mention you harmed the Winchester Brothers. Which was also a violation to the contract."

"There wasn't anything in the contract that said I couldn't do that! This is a trick!"

"This is no trick! You lie to me, demon."

He looked at her," How dare you! You will address me as Aeros! I was once your brother!"

"You stopped being my brother the day you turned your back on our father."

I closed my eyes from the excruciating pain. They took out the large nails out of my hands and feet. Then they removed the crown of thorns from my head. I opened my eyes and Cleto and Sauris took me down from the cross. The laid me down and healed my wounds.

Aeros shook his head, "No, wait. You can't do that."

"Oh yes, we can."

Saraph came over to me and knelt down, "It's time to go home now, child."

"No! Wait!" yelled Aeros.

Saraph looked at Aeros and held onto my arm, "Good bye, Demon."

The angels disappeared, me with them, and Aeros stopped and looked around," No. No!"

I breathed in and saw I was on a Bed. I stopped and sat up, looking around. I was in the guest room. I stopped and hurried off the bed, opening the door and stepping out. It was dark in the living room and I looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I stepped out and looked around, seeing no sign of either sam or dean. I stopped, noticing I felt different. I felt my forehead and cheeks, feeling my warm body. I stopped and then put my hand on my chest, feeling a heartbeat. I stopped and then smiled.

"I'm alive. I'm not a vampire."

I heard a door open and then stopped in my tracks. I saw someone come down the steps and then saw sam with a gun. He stopped and saw me.

"Cat?"

I smiled and then wrapped my arms around him, embracing him and holding him tight. I stopped and he looked at me, brushing the hair back from my eyes, "You're alive. How-"

"Angels. They came and rescued me."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Angels?"

I nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, but they told me. And they were beautiful, Sam. They were _real_ and they saved me."

He let out a breath and shook his head," I don't understand, but I don't care."

He kissed me and I held onto him, shutting my eyes.

Dean came down the stairs and turned the lights on, seeing us both. Dean stood there in shock, "Cat?"

I smiled and nodded, "It's me. _All_ me. I'm not a vampire anymore."

Sam stopped and looked back at me and I smiled, "I'm warm. I have a heartbeat, and I'm not hungry. I'm normal again."

Dean stopped and let out a small laugh, "You're back. For good?"

I smiled and then nodded.

I looked back at Sam, "Your plan worked. The whole deal is off."

He smiled and so did I, "The deal is off. It's over."


	11. Epilogue

**3 Weeks Later  
><strong>

A few months later and school was beginning to close up. I sat in my desk and waited for the clock to turn to 2:30 already.

I sighed and looked up at the clock, "Come on, change already."

Just then the clocks hands started moving. I stopped and looked at the hands, moving slowly to the two thirty mark. I sat back up and they stopped again.

I raised my eyebrows and blinked, shaking my head. I stopped and looked back down at my paper in front of me on my desk. I looked at the pencil on my desk and then lifted my hand a small bit. I looked around and then back at my pencil. I moved my hand a bit and the pencil rolled across my desk. I stopped and then looked over to see a fat kid looking at me. I smiled a fake smile at him and then looked back at my pencil.

I lifted my hand a little and looked at the pencil, and concentrated.

"Come here."

Just then the pencil jet across the desk into my hand and I gasped.

The kid looked at me in amazement and I dropped the pencil on my desk, "Okay. I'm just gonna handle this like a normal person. There's a rational explanation for everything."

The teacher looked back from the board to me, "Ms. Rouge, is there a problem?"

I looked up at her and then said, "Um. Can I use the bathroom?"

She looked at me and then gestured towards her desk, "Take the pass."

I hurried out of the class and shook my head, "This can't be happening. I'm normal again."

"Rouge!"

I jumped and all the lockers in the hallway flew open, blowing papers into the hallway. I looked back and saw Penny standing in the hall, looking at all the lockers.

"Penny, I can't deal with this right now."

She looked at all the lockers then at me, "What did you do."

I stopped and turned around, hurrying to the bathroom. She looked at me and then hurried after me, "Get back here, Rouge."

I hurried into the bathroom and into a stall, standing on the seat as I leaned against the wall. I shut my eyes and breathed out, "Come on, Cat. Get a hold of yourself."

Just then the bathroom door slammed open, "Come out, Cat! I know you're in here."

I looked through the crack and saw her look around. She went back and opened a stall, looking in and going into the next one.

I let out a breath and shut my eyes, "Why does this have to happen now?"

She kicked open another stall, "Don't be a coward. Come out and show yourself!"

I looked through the crack and saw the row of sink along the wall. I stopped and shut my eyes, letting my nerves get the best of me. Just then every single one of the sinks turned on full blast, fogging up the mirrors. Penny stopped and looked back at the sinks.

She looked around, "Come out, Cat."

The soap dispensers spew out pink soap and the toilet paper spin off the roll. Paper towels flew out the dispenser and toilets began flushing themselves and soon overflowing and making all the toilet paper soggy. I stopped and then came out of the stall, "No, no. Stop."

She stood there looking at all the chaos with a scared look. I looked at her and mustered up some courage, "I'm right here."

She looked back at me, "You're doing this, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry what I did to you earlier."

I looked at her and held out my hand, "Truce?"

"How are you doing this?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. It just started. Little things at first."

She looked back at me and I held out my hand, "Please, forgive me. I said I was sorry."

She looked at me and shook her head, "I can't. You- you're a freak. You're making all this happen."

I looked at her and she looked at me, "You're just a freak."

I stood there with my hand out and looked at her, "I'm not a freak."

She looked at me and yelled, "Get away, freak!"

My hand fell and she looked at me, "Freak!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Just then all the mirrors shattered and she screamed and fell back.

I looked at her and yelled, "Don't call me a freak! I'm not a freak!"

She looked at me with horror and I stopped and let out a breath.

"I'm not a freak."

**The End**


End file.
